


Hookup

by itasca00



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Hook-Up, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itasca00/pseuds/itasca00
Summary: Dan is traveling for work with his best friend Phil when he decides to try out Grindr for the first time. He ends up messaging Zach, who invites him over to his apartment to Netflix and chill.





	Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!

It was Friday night, and Zach was sitting at home watching Netflix and chatting idly on Grindr. So far, his conversations had gone nowhere, and he rolled his eyes when he saw that he had two new messages from a profile without a picture. _Well, I guess I should see what he has to say._ Please _don’t be a creep_ , Zach thought to himself.

Zach tapped on the profile and was pleasantly surprised to see that not only had the guy sent a face pic, but he was also really attractive! The guy had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He had a full lower lip and a large-ish nose that was well suited to his face. His expression was pretty neutral, except for a slight smirk. Zach was into it.

In addition to the face pic, the guy had sent a message that just said, “hey.”

“Hey,” Zach responded. “What’s up?”

As he waited for a response, Zach eagerly looked through the guy’s profile. He was single, 27, basically the same age as Zach. Woah, he was 6’3”! Zach was 6’2”, and seeing guys who were taller than him was pretty rare. The rest of the profile was blank, except the profile description read, “in town for a few days for work. london is home.” So he was British? Zach liked the sound of that.

Zach saw he had a new message from the guy. It said, “not much. watching some queer eye. casually sobbing to myself. you?”

Zach responded, “Lol. Good choice! I’m doing the same, except I’m watching Orange Is the New Black. Quite the eventful Friday night...”

The guy responded, “heh. yeah.”

Zach waited for a few moments before he said, “So you’re from London? I’ve always wanted to visit. How are you liking LA?”

The guy said, “it’s fine. not my first visit. work keeps me pretty busy, so i’ve never seen much of the city.”

Zach replied, “Oh, well, that’s too bad! LA has a lot of fun sights to see. What kind of work do you do?”

“the kind that keeps me busy,” the guy responded.

_Time to find a new topic_ , Zach thought to himself. He wasn’t too put off. Lots of guys on Grindr were discreet about their work. He said, “Gotcha. Well, what brings you to Grindr this fine evening?”

The guy replied, “i dunno. just seeing what’s out there i guess.”

Zach decided to just go for it. This guy didn’t seem like much of a conversationalist. He said, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I could sure use a buddy to watch Netflix with right about now.”

After several long minutes, the guy finally responded, “maybe some company would be nice...”

Zach smiled to himself. _Gottem_. He replied, “Sure it would. Why watch Netflix alone when you can watch it with someone else? That’s what I always say, lol. I think we’d both have a good time if you came over to my apartment.”

The guy said, “do you watch youtube?”

That was an odd question, but Zach was willing to play along. He responded, “Not usually, but we can do that too if you want.”

The guy replied, “no, netflix is good. let’s do that...should i come over now?”

Zach responded, “That would be great,” and he sent the guy his address. As an afterthought, Zach asked, “What’s your name, by the way?”

The guy responded, “it’s dan.”

Zach said, “Nice to meet you, Dan. I’m Zach.”

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Dan arrived at Zach’s apartment. Dan greeted him with a, “Hullo.”

Zach immediately had to brush away a twinge of insecurity. _Damn, he looks good!_ Dan was wearing a black jacket with white sleeves, a black T-shirt, and black skinny jeans.  He was just as tall as his profile had promised, and he was just as handsome as his picture had suggested.

Zach responded, “Hey! Glad you made it. Here, I can take your jacket.”

Dan slipped his jacket off and handed it to Zach. Zach could see that Dan was skinny, but he was a bit fleshier around his middle...and his butt. _Perfect_ , Zach thought, smiling to himself.

As Zach hung up Dan’s jacket and Dan took off his shoes, Zach said, “Well, the TV’s right there, as you can see. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, I’m fine,” Dan responded.

Zach let Dan sit down first as he went to the kitchen to get himself some water. When he returned, Zach sat down _right_ next to Dan, and he set his glass of water down on his coffee table.

Zach looked over at Dan and asked, “So, what do you want to watch?”

Dan looked over at Zach, then quickly back to the TV. “Oh, erm. I dunno. You can pick.”

Zach smiled to himself. _He’s nervous. Cute._ Zach said, “Well, seeing as you’re British and all, maybe you’d like _The Great British Baking Show_? Have you ever seen it?”

Dan replied, “Yeah, I have. That sounds alright.”

Zach had seen the show too. He picked it because it was lighthearted, and he figured he could periodically ask Dan about the British things people said on the show. Plus, it was an easy show to pause and come back to later if anything should...interrupt them.

Zach started the show, put down the remote, and casually put his arm behind Dan and let his hand rest on Dan’s shoulder. Zach felt Dan immediately tense up. As Dan watched the show intently, seeming to pretend that Zach wasn’t there, Zach leaned in and whispered in Dan’s ear, “Relax.”

Dan glanced over at Zach’s lap, and Zach felt a bit of the tension ease out of Dan’s shoulders. _Good_ , Zach thought. The show continued, and, as planned, Zach was afforded the opportunity to make some trivial comments that he knew Dan could comment on.

“That guy has a funny accent,” Zach said.

“He’s Welsh,” Dan replied.

“Oh, well, that would explain it. It must really strain the voice switching between talking to people and talking to whales,” Zach responded.

“Ugh. No! That’s awful,” Dan said, bringing his hand to his forehead and giving Zach a look of pained incredulity.

Zach just smiled as he glanced at Dan before turning his attention back to the show. He felt Dan’s gaze linger on him, and he smiled again as he felt Dan awkwardly try to get closer to him. _I guess he likes bad jokes_ , Zach thought to himself.

They were sitting in the wrong position for cuddling, though. Zach repositioned himself so that he was sitting sideways on his couch with his back was against the armrest, and Dan laid back against him. Zach gave Dan a squeeze, and he felt Dan’s heart racing in his chest.

“Relax,” Zach whispered again into Dan’s ear.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Dan said.

“No kidding,” Zach responded, unsurprised. “Don’t worry. We can take it slow. I won’t bite...unless you want me to.”

Dan let out a strained curt laugh and said nothing. Zach could feel that his heart was still racing, so he just sat there holding Dan and continued watching the show. Suddenly, Dan sat back up. At first, Zach was worried that Dan might have decided to leave, but, instead of getting all the way up, Dan just sat looking at Zach’s shoulder. He glanced up to meet Zach’s eyes before quickly looking away.

Zach realized what Dan wanted and sat up straighter himself. He leaned in closer so that his face was just a few inches from Dan’s. Dan looked into Zach’s eyes, then closed his own eyes. Zach closed his eyes too, and they leaned in to kiss.

At first, Zach kissed Dan tenderly, with a few slow pecks on the lips. But he quickly became more aggressive, alternatively taking Dan’s lower and upper lips between his and applying some pressure. Zach moved his hands up Dan’s back and pulled Dan closer to him. He let his mouth open a bit, and Dan slipped his tongue into it. Zach met Dan’s tongue with his own, and they started making out.

As this was happening, Zach reached for the bottom of Dan’s T-shirt and pulled it off over Dan’s head. Zach let the T-shirt fall behind the couch and went back to making out with Dan. He slowly continued to lean further and further forward until Dan was forced onto his back on the couch. Dan wrapped his legs around Zach and ran his hands up Zach’s torso underneath his T-shirt, and Zach slipped the T-shirt off.

As Zach and Dan continued to make out, Zach pressed his body against Dan’s. Ever so slightly, he started thrusting his crotch against Dan’s ass. Dan responded by clinging tightly to Zach’s back. Zach continued thrusting but broke off his kiss with Dan. Dan kept his eyes closed and let out a low moan.

“Do you want to keep going?” Zach asked softly.

Dan bit his lower lip and nodded.

“Then follow me,” Zach said.

Zach got up off of Dan, grabbed two of Dan’s fingers with two of his own fingers, and led Dan down the hall and through the door to his bedroom. Zach shut the door and turned back to face Dan. He put his hands on Dan’s ass, pulled Dan into him, and started making out with Dan again.

At first, Dan had his hands on Zach’s chest, but he quickly moved them down Zach’s front, and Zach felt Dan fiddling with his belt. Zach broke their kiss to let Dan focus on what he was trying to do. Dan undid Zach’s belt, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Zach let them fall to the floor, and he slipped his feet out of his pant legs.

Immediately, a large tent formed in Zach’s boxers. Dan went to grab for Zach’s crotch, but Zach swatted his hands away. Smirking to himself, Zach reached for the front of Dan’s pants. He undid the button of Dan’s skinny jeans, then he slowly unzipped them. He let Dan struggle to take them off.

When Dan got his foot out of the second leg hole, his face was perilously close to Zach’s crotch. Dan started to straighten up, but Zach put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and said, “Well, since you're down there already...maybe there’s something else you’d like to do?”

Dan dropped to his knees and looked up at Zach, sticking the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips. He looked back to the tent in Zach’s boxers, reached up to hook his fingers around the waistline, and pulled them down to Zach’s ankles. As Dan did this, Zach’s rock hard cock sprung out. Tentatively, Dan reached for Zach’s cock and started jerking him off. Zach closed his eyes and let out a sigh. That felt good.

As Dan started jerking Zach off with a bit more conviction, he looked up at Zach and said, “It’s big.”

Zach chuckled softly and replied, “Well, thanks. I can’t say I’ve ever gotten any complaints. Mmm...you’re good at that. I bet you’re pretty good at giving head too.”

Dan didn’t respond. Instead, he gave Zach’s cock a few more strokes before he leaned forward to take it inside his mouth and start sucking. Zach groaned in pleasure. He combed his fingers through Dan’s hair and brushed his hand down the back of Dan’s head and neck. Dan rhythmically moved his head forward and back, and he expertly flicked his tongue over Zach’s cock. After a bit of sucking, Dan tried to deepthroat Zach, and Zach felt him gag. Zach was a bit too much for Dan to take.

Needing a break, Dan took Zach’s cock out of his mouth. He started licking Zach’s shaft, and he took Zach’s balls in his mouth. Then, he started jerking Zach off again. With Dan’s mouth no longer occupied, Zach took the opportunity to say, “I was right. You do give good head... How's about I repay the favor? Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Without much hesitation, Dan responded, “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

“Well, you should get up on the bed, then,” Zach said.

Zach walked over to his nightstand, and Dan stood up and slipped off his underwear before laying down on Zach’s bed, his hard cock pointing straight up in the air. Zach tossed Dan a bottle of lube and said, “Wanna get yourself ready?”

As Zach laid down next to Dan, Dan poured some lube into his palm and spread it down his crack and over his fingers. He started fingering himself with a look of concentration on his face. Zach watched Dan start jerking himself off with his other hand, and Zach patiently ran one of his hands up and down Dan’s stomach and chest.

Eventually, Dan told Zach that he was ready, and Zach slipped a condom on. He told Dan to get on all fours, and Dan complied. Zach then got his first real look at Dan’s ass, and somehow he got even harder. It was big and round and perfect. Zach reached out and gently kneaded one of Dan’s cheeks, as if he was checking to see if it was real. He couldn’t help himself. He said, “Damn. You have a nice ass!”

Dan looked back at him with a smirk and said, “Yeah, thanks. Are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to fuck it?”

Zach chuckled and said, “Someone sounds awfully impatient.”

Zach lined his cock up with Dan’s hole and pushed the tip in. Dan sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and grabbed the bed sheets tightly in his hands. Zach waited for Dan to relax. Soon enough, Dan was ready for more, so Zach put his hands on Dan’s hips and started pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until his pubes brushed up against Dan’s ass.

Slowly, Zach pulled out almost all the way before he started pushing back in. As he repeated this motion, he let his thrusts gradually become faster and more vigorous, and Dan started moaning. Zach was starting to breathe more heavily, and he began to let out audible breaths when Dan started backing his ass up to meet Zach’s thrusts.

After a while, Zach put a hand on Dan’s back and told him to lie down. Zach did his best to stay inside Dan as they repositioned. When Dan was laying flat on the bed, Zach pressed his body onto Dan’s and started rocking his hips back and forth to stimulate himself and Dan. He felt Dan's hole clench around his cock, and he thought Dan must be feeling just as good as he was. Zach knew this was the best position to get the deepest penetration.

Zach was getting close, so he gently pulled out of Dan and flopped onto his back. “Tell me what you want,” he said quietly to Dan.

After a moment of thought, Dan replied, “I want to get on top of you and ride you.”

Zach smiled and said, “Go for it.”

Dan got up and put one knee on each side of Zach. He reached behind himself to grab ahold of Zach’s cock with one hand and guided it towards his hole as he sat back. Dan felt Zach’s cock against his hole. He sat back the rest of the way, and he felt the full length of Zach’s cock easily slide into him.

Dan started rocking back and forth on top of Zach. Zach drew in a quick breath in pleasure, and Dan started moaning again. Dan’s rocking turned into bouncing, and Zach felt himself thrust his hips slightly to mirror Dan’s movements. Zach looked from Dan’s face to his chest to his cock bobbing up and down hypnotically above Zach’s stomach. As he looked at Dan, Zach suddenly felt a pressure building up in his lower abdomen. There was no going back now.

“I’m gonna cum!” Zach exclaimed. And he did.

As Dan watched Zach’s face contort in ecstasy, he continued to bounce up and down on Zach’s cock, and he started to jerk himself off. Knowing he was responsible for Zach’s orgasm was a huge turn on for Dan, and it didn’t take long for him to cum all over Zach’s stomach and chest.

Breathing heavily, Dan got up off of Zach and laid down on the bed beside him. Zach threw the condom in the trash and grabbed a towel to wipe Dan’s cum off of him. Then he laid back down on his side and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan turned to lay on his side and backed his ass into Zach’s crotch.

Zach felt his cock stir, and he almost felt ready to go for a second round. But Dan’s breathing had already deepened, and he was soon fast asleep. _I guess you’re sleeping over, then_ , Zach thought to himself, feeling amused. Zach didn’t mind. Dan was cute, and he liked having a cuddle buddy for the night. As he listened to Dan’s breathing and felt Dan’s chest rise and fall slowly, Zach was soon soundly sleeping too. 

* * *

The next morning, Dan woke up with a start. _Where am I?_ he thought to himself before the events of the previous evening came flooding back. _Right. What time is it?_ He hadn’t meant to spend the night. He had work to do today, and he was sure Phil would be wondering what he had gotten up to.

Dan got up and dressed silently. He didn’t want to wake up Zach. It was easier if he could just slip out unnoticed. As he was putting his jacket back on, he decided to leave Zach a note. Finding a pen and some paper, he wrote, “Had a great time last night, but I had to get to work. Text me if you want to do this again,” and he left his number. He knew that was risky, but he thought it was worth it. Zach hadn’t given any indication that he knew who Dan was, and Dan wanted to see him again.

When Dan arrived back at his and Phil’s hotel room, Phil was already up. Taking in Dan’s ruffled hair and look of apparent sleepiness, Phil’s eyebrows immediately shot up, and he said, “Well, well, well. Looks like _some_ one had some...fun last night.” He said the last bit with a wide grin on his face.

“Shut up!” Dan said quickly, feeling his face flush. He had hoped Phil would still be asleep when he got back. “I’m gonna go have a shower.”

Barely able to contain his glee at catching Dan doing the walk of shame, Phil replied, “Better have a nap too. We’re supposed to film a collab with Tyler later, and he’ll want to know everything if he senses you had some... _fun_ last night.”

“Stop saying that!” Dan snapped back, but he knew Phil was right about Tyler. After a moment, Dan sighed and said, “Fine. I’ll see if I can have a nap too.”

With that, Dan picked out a change of clothes from his suitcase and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stripped off his clothes. As he stepped into the shower and started soaping himself up, his thoughts turned back to Zach. When he closed his eyes, Dan started reliving the previous night. He could almost feel Zach's cock inside him, and he felt himself starting to get hard. Damn, he really hoped Zach would text him later.


End file.
